Recreational and competitive use of personal watercrafts has become widespread in recent years. An example of a personal watercraft is a Jet-Ski. In general, a Jet-Ski is a motorized vehicle for use in water, which is typically operated by one person, and which commonly provides means for carrying one or more passengers. A rough, land based, analogy of a Jet-Ski is a motorcycle, and a Jet-Ski is operated in water in a manner roughly analogous to how a motorcycle is operated on land. However, a Jet-Ski has no wheels present on its lower aspects, but rather a hull, roughly similar to a boat hull, is present.
While a Jet-Ski is relatively easy to maneuver when boyant in water, it is to be understood that a typical Jet-Ski weighs on the order of hundreds of pounds. In that, as mentioned, wheels typically are not a part of a Jet-Ski, it should be apparent that a problem exists in that younger users, small physical stature adults or even stronger unaided individual users, can have a problem maneuvering a Jet-Ski when it is not boyant in water. The problem manifests itself during launching, beaching and dry land transporting or storing of jet-Skis. A particularly critical example of the problem manifests when an individual wishes to secure a Jet-Ski which is in a body of water, and no one is present to help. A typical practice in such a situation is to simply run the Jet-Ski onto a beach at the edge of the body of water in which the Jet-Ski is used. This, however, can cause damage to the Jet-Ski underside by abrasion, or for instance when the Jet-Ski is run onto a rock.
A search for Patents has revealed that inventors have recognized the identified problem(s) and proposed systems to overcome at least some aspects thereof. A Patent to Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,846 describes a transport carriage system for use in transporting Jet-Skis, particularly in the beds of pickup trucks. Longitudinally directed members having lengths less than that of the bed of a pickup truck, and which are laterally separated by a distance less than half the width of the bed of a pickup truck are provided and support a Jet-Ski thereon. Another Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,356 to Wren describes a system for loading, unloading and storing a jet propelled water vehicle of the type having a pair of parallel grooves in its hull. A first pair of horizontal parallel hollow tubes, situated so as to be capable of providing support to a jet propelled water vehicle at locations of parallel grooves in its hull are present, as are a second pair of hollow tubes which slideably mount into the first pair of horizontal parallel hollow tubes. In use the second pair of hollow tubes can be extended from the first pair of horizontal parallel hollow tubes which are secured to, for instance, the bed of a pickup truck, and be caused to bend downward so as to place their leading ends at locations under the surface of a body of water, near an edge thereof. A jet propelled water vehicle can then be run along the combination of hollow tubes from, or into the water. Another Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,893 to Hart Jr. describes another system titled a "Collapsible Support and Transport Stand for Personal Watercraft". This invention provides a cradle which can be adjusted as regards the lateral width thereof and as regards the vertical height of the upper aspect thereof. In addition skids are present on the lower aspects thereof, in which skids are present spring biased retractable wheels. In use a personal watercraft can be slid onto the upper aspect of the cradle, which cradle has been properly adjusted to receive the personal watercraft and properly support it, perhaps from the bed of a pickup truck. The invention can then be pushed to the location of the edge of a body of water optimally utilizing the skids and/or the wheels therein to travel over the terrain present, the vertical height of the upper aspect of the cradle adjusted down, and the personal watercraft pushed off thereof and into the water. A reverse procedure will remove a personal watercraft from a body of water and the system of the invention will mediate its placement into, for instance, the bed of a pickup truck. In addition, Patents which describe systems for transporting and/or launching boats are known and include U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,060 to Slack et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,462,964 to Heggen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,033 to Kolstad et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,459 to Smyly Sr.
A study of known Patents indicates that while inventors have provided specific systems which solve some aspects of the problems associated with the transporting and storing of personal watercrafts, there is need for additional systems, and methods of their use.